Kannski
by StarLink
Summary: Iceland properly met Liechtenstein when she joined EFTA. Now, he can't stop thinking about her but he also can't stop thinking about the 'what ifs'.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**All information about EFTA and Iceland in this fic is accurate according to Wikipedia. You decide how much you trust it.**

******And a special thanks to my beta. She is the reason the grammar in this story is better than in my A/N and my profile.**

* * *

**Kannski**

That wasn't the first time I, Iceland, saw her, but was the first time we were properly introduced. _Fürstentum Liechtenstein_, the Principality of Liechtenstein. She was a petite girl with green eyes and blonde hair cut the same way as her brother's, very quiet, usually letting her brother resolve her external questions. Not a very noticeable nation but after that meeting, I just couldn't stop following her with my eyes.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

It was in the middle of the winter, January of 1991 to be more precise. She was joining the EFTA and although what really matters is what our bosses do, we nations like to have our own version of these occasions. Maybe because that way it will be more official, or maybe it is just to feel less useless, I don't know, I just know that we always do it. Anyway, it was during the "Liechtenstein's entrance to EFTA" meeting that we met. By that time, the EFTA had six members besides her; Switzerland, Austria, Finland, Sweden, Norway and me, and while it was bigger than nowadays, it was still a small group so we all had time to talk with her. Our conversation was short, nothing more than an introduction and congratulations like I had with many other nations, but for some reason that moment got stuck on my mind.

After that, I started to notice whenever she was in the room. Even during the World Meetings, I would always manage to find her amidst all the chaos, calm next to her brother. I guess that actually helped a little, since sometimes he attracts lots of attention with his guns. And I started observing her. At first, they were normal things that one notices when bored, like where she sits or that her ribbon is purple. Later, they became her habits like how she always looks straight into a person's eyes, and how she gets easily distracted with cute things when the situation isn't very serious. Then they became slightly different details, like the way her hair shines in the sun, and the exact shade of her eyes – which is, by the way, a shade that doesn't have a name but is the same as her mountains during summer.

Four years after her entrance, the EFTA got even smaller with the exit of Austria, Finland and Sweden, and we stopped trying to make the reunions look more official. With only four members remaining, we decided to just meet in the host nation's house instead of getting a conference room. In the beginning, it was pretty awkward. The closest one to being a sociable nation was Liechtenstein and she was too shy to do anything. There was also that feeling of invading personal space. We didn't know each other very well. I mean, Norway and I knew each other but not the other two, and it was the same for them; they knew each other but not us. I thought that things would remain that way but I suppose we got used to each other faster than one would think, and the meetings became more casual and something that I secretly longed for instead of dreading. During those meetings, I could see her smile more often and sometimes I could even talk with her.

I already know that I have fallen for her. I'm not exactly sure of why or when. It could be because of her cute appearance, that makes one wants to protect her, or because even though she is a small nation, she doesn't fear the bigger ones. Maybe it happened just recently, during one of our latest conversations, or maybe it happened a long time ago, when she first smiled at me. I don't know nor do I care. That isn't important. What is important is that I have started to care about her and that I wish she felt the same about me. I also wish I could tell her but I don't have courage. I'm afraid, not only of her brother, but also of her reaction. I wouldn't know what to do if she rejected me. I know I'm a coward. So I do nothing. Sure, now I try to be close to her more often and I also talk with her but I don't make a move. I prefer keeping these feelings to myself, rather than confessing and ruining everything between us. Not that we have a lot between us in any case.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

It is 2013 now. My minister of foreign affairs has just requested that the negotiations between my country and Europe Union stop. Since 2010 I had been a candidate for membership because of a financial crisis and had I gained it, I would have left the EFTA. I would have left the trade bloc that not only allowed me to properly meet Liechtenstein but that was also the reason I could talk with her. We didn't have conversations outside the EFTA's meetings and if we did, they were about the EFTA itself. If I had left, I probably would have lost contact with her. But I never voiced any objection to my government about my application to the EU. All nations know that between our feelings and the wants of our government and people, in the rare cases that they differ, our feelings always lose. They don't matter. Imagine how the world would be if political decisions were made according to our feelings. It wouldn't work. Our feelings should be according to political decisions – and they usually are. Except in cases like mine.

This situation makes me think about how fragile our relationship is. I have always known it but the possibility of an end forces me to face the issue. During all those years I did nothing due to my cowardice but now, if I keep doing nothing, I may lose her forever. This may sound too dramatic but I don't think I'll have any chance if I leave the bloc. We aren't very close right now and without the bloc's meetings, we will grow apart very quickly. I need to do something now.

If only I could gather enough courage…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_"Herr Island?"_

_"Já, ungfrú Liechtenstein?"_

Nothing has changed between us yet. I haven't told her yet. Whenever I try to, so many 'what ifs' come to my mind. What if I screw it up? What if she doesn't like me that way? What if she has someone else that she likes already? It's not like it's impossible. Even with all her brother's efforts, there are lots of guys around her. There's North Italy, who is sweet and kind, or Germany, who is very strong and can make her feel as safe as she is with her brother. Maybe even Prussia! He's wild and doesn't seem like the type of person she should get close to, but I've heard that quiet girls like guys like him because they make them have fun. What if she is one of those girls? I've seen them together once. They seemed pretty close, talking in a friendly way. What if they are already dating and I don't know about it?

_"Is there anything wrong?"_

_"No, why?"_

_"It's just that you were wearing a long face, and you didn't seem to be paying attention to anything around you."_

But – but what if I confess and she accepts? What if she becomes my girlfriend? I'll never know if I don't do anything. And even if she doesn't, at least I can get over it. At least, I won't become the kind of person that keeps regretting what he hasn't done. I won't become the kind of person who just wonders how things could have been.

_"I'm sorry to have worried you. There's nothing wrong. I was just thinking about some things."_

_"I see. That's good to know. Well, I'll be going then."_

She's leaving. I can hear her soft footsteps as she goes away. If we were closer, she would stay and talk about other things. If she were my girlfriend, things would go different. If I confess, maybe she'll become my girlfriend.

_"Li-Liechtenstein!"_

_"Ja?"_

But confessing doesn't equal succeeding. If I confess, maybe she will reject. If I confess, maybe I will ruin everything that has been built between us. Having her friendship is better than nothing. Maybe I shouldn't try and ruin it.

_"Nei…"_

Ooh, screw it.

_"I mean, can you meet me at the café down the street after the meeting?"_

I may be rejected and I may ruin everything but at least I have tried.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Kannski – Maybe**

**Herr Island – Mr Iceland**

**Já, ungfrú Liechtenstein? – Yes, miss Liechtenstein? (While researching I saw that, according to my source, it's not common to say Mr, Mrs or Miss in Iceland but I put it anyway as a way to show Iceland(personification)'s adaptation of what is polite to respect Liechtenstein's formality. Later on, because of his agitation, he slips and calls her by her name only.)**

**Ja? – Yes?**

**Nei… – No…**

**A/N: ****Thank you for reading :) And I would love if you left a review ^^**

**I blame ****HoneyWorks's "A Solution for Jealousy" for making me write Iceland this way. Whenever I watch that video and the another version, I always imagine Iceland and Liechtenstein as the main characters. I think they fit the roles really well.**

**If you speak German or Icelandic and notice that there is something wrong, tell me so I can correct it.**


End file.
